The present invention relates to bathroom scales and specifically to a bathroom scale apparatus having a supporting structure that provides a stable platform for a bathroom scale on both hard surfaces and pile-surfaced carpets or rugs.
Often prior art scales, for accuracy and safety, require a hard surface floor. If placed on a carpet or rug the prior art scales, when mounted by a person desiring to be weighted, give way in a teetering motion of pitch or roll or both. This results in an inaccurate measurement of weight and could be a potential hazard to the user due to the scale instability.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a scale apparatus which may be placed on either a hard surface or on pile-surfaced carpets or rugs and still maintain an accurate measurement of weight.